History (SG)
This page is for the history of the Shattered Glass universe. For the main Transformers Universe, see History. In the strange and backwards world of Primax -408.24 Epsilon, the heroic Decepticons wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Autobots! Can we do more to chronicle their exploits? Pre-war years A young data clerk known as Optronix, obsessive about knowledge and unsatisfied with his lot in life, soon backstabs and corrupts his way up Cybertron's social hierarchy to become an influential and powerful member of society. Preaching intolerance for the current era of peace, he soon gathers many under his charisma. This new faction declares themselves autonomous from Cybertron's control- taking on the name "Autobots". Optronix modifies and upgrades his new acolytes, keeping the best upgrades for himself. When he is finished, he takes on the name Optimus Prime. Alpha Trion acts as an adviser to Optimus Prime, but Prime becomes fed up with the deceptions of the "Old One" and banishes him from their universe through the Stellar Spanner that Alpha Trion had been developing. However, Trion left a secret cadre of loyalists behind who would wait for his return. The war The Autobots soon strike decisively, and much of Cybertron falls before their assault. Those who refused to join the Autobots are killed. However, at this time, Optimus's mind is shattered by a shocking revelation, causing him to go insane. Those Cybertronians who escape the massacre are forced underground, but before long a loose resistance forms. The rebel movement is spearheaded by a young mathematician from Polyhex named Megatron, who manages to unite the resistance fighters into a focused and coordinated army. The rebels also develop a new technology that allows them to transform into machinery and vehicles; armed with this ability to hide in plain sight and decieve their enemies, they take the name "Decepticons." However, Optimus Prime's forces manage to steal and reverse-engineer this technology for themselves. In this way the war continues for many years. The battle of Praxus-Delta sees every Wrecker but Rodimus destroyed. As the war grinds on and on, an insane Optimus Prime becomes more and more paranoid, suspecting treachery at every turn. Before long, he kills the Seeker Drench. At this point, Sideswipe, scarred by the loss of his leader, begins to doubt the Autobot cause. When Prime learns of this, he stages an ambush to kill the Seeker, but Sideswipe narrowly survives and defects to the heroic Decepticons. . However, the ambush does take the life of another Autobot, a close friend of Prime's known as Cliffjumper. Prime never learns of this, and assumes that Cliffjumper died at the battle of Darkmount. Rodimus is soon promoted to be the leader of the elite Seeker trio, while the shiftless pickpocket known as Bumblebee is rebuilt into the more powerful Goldbug and promoted to replace Sideswipe. Before long, Optimus decides to take his force to the stars, to plunder other worlds. His first target is an organic world known as Earth, and in preparation for the conquest he and many of the other Autobots have their bodies rebuilt so that their alternate modes will match the vehicles native to the planet. category:History category:Shattered Glass category:Chronologies